Moon Fall
by Dawn over a Lilly
Summary: What started with a lost Youkai (OC) being taken in by Marisa, caused a incident in Gensokyo and revealed things that many wish would have stayed hidden. Now, eight-hundred years later, Aya and Hatate are trying to get the full story. Will the ones that where most involved be willing to share or are they still feeling the wounds after eight-hundred years? Mokou/Marisa centric.


What started with a lost Youkai (OC) being taken in by Marisa, caused a great incident in Gensokyo and revealed things that many wish would have stayed hidden. Now, eight-hundred years later, Aya is trying to get the full story. Will the ones that where most involved be willing to share or are they still feeling the wounds after eight-hundred years? (Mokou/Marisa centric)

**Hello and thank you for choosing Moon Fall!**

**I am praying to Suwako that most people will enjoy my story. Personally I think my spelling and grammar are not all that great but a few others have said otherwise.**

**This story is going to jump from the present to the past, the Present time from Mokou's point of view, and the past from Marisa's. Every once in a while the past point of view might change but if so it would be rare.**

**I have always wanted to put this story down on paper, been playing with it for a while and this is the result. I will go back and fix any mistakes that you guys point out, Grammar/Spelling wise. **

**I have yet to play all the Touhou games but I have read up on all the stories on Wiki. It will be mostly around (for now) Mokou, Marisa, Aya (Present only), Hatate (Present only). A lot of others will be making an appearance in the story as well.**

**As for my OC she will be important but won't have a huge role and she will have a similar power to Kokoro yet a bit different, Kokoro being on present emotions and My OC being possible future emotions but is not able to control them, only see. **

**To be honest, I think my writing absolutely sucks, but I do take a bit of pride in my ability to come up with Storys.**

**Now for the disclaimer!**

**I, Dawn, do not own Touhou in any way. That right belongs to Jun'ya Ota, better known as ZUN. (Only time I will call ZUN by his real name.)**

**Mokou present time, her doctor's office in Eientei.**

太田順也

Yawning as I opened the door to my office, it had been a long day due to an accident involving two Oni stating a bar fight that delved out into the streets of the human village causing quite a few injuries for any passing humans. It had been the busiest day in a long while from what I remember, Patchouli had wiped a bit of my memory a few days before so I could not say for sure. She usually only did it once every ten years, I would most likely become insane otherwise.

I turned on the light walking into my rather small office, its walls painted white with a wooden bookshelf along most of one wall and a few chairs across from. I sat down on the other side of my desk across the room sighing loudly at as my body starts to relax into the seat. Not long after that I had started to settle in and maybe read a book one of the rabbits decided to come slowly in that I didn't recognize. She stood there for a moment looking as if she was scared or nervous, maybe a little of both, before she was able to make herself speak.

"I…Umm…There is someone to see you!" She spoke the last part quickly and I sigh again nodding before waving her off and she complied a little too quickly as she ran off.

_"Must be new"_ I thought picking up a few of my doctors notes for today and scanning through them before there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I couldn't help but facepalm, my hands running down my face as the two Tengu calmly came in with the Bunbunmaru Newspaper and Kakashi Spirit News armbands, the both of them sat down in front of me a smug look on both their faces, they had never come together from what I remember. "No matter what you to say, I am not telling you about what happened."

"Hay, we are just in for a friendly visit!" Aya spoke up, her wings hidden with magic. "You do know what those are don't you? Not been to long?"

I sigh as I look at her. "No, it has not been too long, you do know that…"

"That you go out with the others, ya ya ya we know" Hatate interrupted waving her hand dismissing my words. "But it's only if you have to or that little yearly get together, don't you think you should be doing more?"

I shake my head frowning, "So you two have been following me again?" I lean forward on the desk resting my arms on it sighing as Aya nods a little smiling brightly_._ "I have a lot of work to do and don't have the time to do other things, today was proof of that, you did cover it right?"

The both nod talking simultaneously. "Yep, twenty-three people came here but with no life threatening injuries." They glared at each other frowning before looking back at me and Aya was the first to speak up.

"There were some broken bones and the like but nothing truly interesting to write about." Aya Sighed.

"And what would clarify as something truly interesting to write about?" I ask staring at Aya.

_"Need to talk to the rabbits keep about their mouths shut tomorrow then"_

"Well, I…." Aya jumped a little yelping earning a confused stare from me. "WE found something very interesting to write about concerning the past from a certain someone, it actually took a long while for her to tell us her part of the story."

I smile shaking my head before speaking. "Who would talk to you about it? I doubt that there would be anyone that would; I can even imagine seeing a certain someone trying to "Kyu" you if you so much as talked about with her around"

Aya laughed scratching her head sweatdropping, she was not speaking so Hatate then decided speak up. "We actually did try to speak to her, but she just used her power of fate to get us out, which was not a pleasant thing to experience mind you, so we decided to go out and find someone else and we did after some…trouble."

I frown closing my eyes and I get up going to the window behind my desk drawing the curtains to a moonless night noticing some movement on the ground four stories below. I lift my right hand in front of my face the sleeve falling down revealing a perfect black circle on my wrist almost like a tattoo and let my arm drop.

After a long silence Aya decided it was time to speak again "It's been eight-hundred YEARS Mokou, don't you think you can at least fill in the details of it all? Maybe even try and forget about it all?"

I slammed my fist into the wall leaving a small dent and causing the two Tengu to jump in surprise. I wanted to know what they had found out yes, but actually talking about it was something that I could not do. I was barely able to keep the rage out of my voice as I spoke. "Didn't you say it was just a friendly visit?" I turned around leaning on the wall next to the window.

Aya Smiled "It still is a friendly visit, right Hatate?" She nodded looking a little scared as she looked at me.

"Do either of you want some Yakitori?" I smirk as they quickly shake their heads no. "So just some tea then, I will go get it." I walk out of the office the two Tengu mumbling to each other.

Over the years Eientei had changed quite a lot, still located in the bamboo forest but it now rose a bit over the top of the bamboo stalks and there was even a straight path that I had burned out through the forest six hundred years ago. The bamboo forest had expanded itself, along with most other places in Gensokyo.

I walked down the long hallway passing a few doors that all looked the same until I came to the end of the hallway opening out to one of Eientei's kitchens a few of the rabbits having a midnight snack none of them noticing that I had come in.

This kitchen was quite large and had an old feel to it while still being state of the art; it was made by the Kappa along with the rest of Eientei a while after it had been burned down those eight-hundred years ago.

Luckily one of the rabbits had already been making some tea; I walked over to the large table and caused a few of the rabbits to jump when they noticed me. "I have some guests in my office, get us some tea."

One of the rabbits nodded before I walked back to the room deciding to knock before I walked in nodding to the two Tengu and then sat back down in the chair. "The tea should be here in a moment."

They both nod looking at each other smiling a bit and looking back at me and Aya spoke up. "We aren't going to pester you about telling us anything anymore." I raise my eyebrow at this, they wouldn't just stop, and that was just not their style. "We would like to tell you a story if you have the time though; you can chime in at any time you want or stay quiet we don't mind at all!"

I frown resting my head in my hands, they were still expecting a trade of information but they would never get any from me. It was then that one of the rabbits came in with the tea and I looked up nodding in thanks as she sat the two tea cups down poring them before she left. I look over to the two Tengu sipping there tea quietly, this would most likely the only chance I would get to fill in the blanks of what happened.

I sigh before smiling a little. "So…What is the story you wanted to tell me?"

太田順也

**Ok, I hope that at least one of you enjoyed this first chapter. I am still trying to become a better writer so I still suck!**

**Any who, I am trying my best right now and really hoping for some reviews, telling me what I missed or what I should do to become better as a writer.**

**See you next time! ….Nine**


End file.
